


Lazy Days Were Made For You and Me

by ohemdee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, for real, this is just a lazy day on the rebel base with some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Our heroic trio have a day off, and spend it being lazy and enjoying each other. There's some mild plot thrown in there, but it's really just a thread to pull some porn along. Rey does have some doubts and fears, and some of that is based on her interrogation by Kylo Ren, others on her new-found family, but it is very mild, and very detached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was sick today with a stupid cold today and finally edited the comfort porn I wrote for myself a while ago.

Rey could barely stand the heat that exuded off the two men. She loved falling asleep nestled in between them, but somehow throughout the night they managed to smother her under all the blankets.She sighs, and, as carefully as she can, she slides out from in-between them and out into the much chillier bedroom. She debates getting back in immediately, shivering a bit with the chill of the night air around her. Instead she steals one of Poe’s shirts and makes her way to the kitchen.  
  
It is later than she thought it was, the sunrise just beginning to peek overtop of the trees at the edge of the base. She begins to brew some caf, a drink she never thought she would enjoy until she started drinking some everyday and turns towards their window, watching the light start to creep over the horizon.  
  
There was still some part of her that began to panic with lazy mornings like this one. All three of them miraculously (or by Leia’s orders) had the day off together, and planned a full day of doing nothing but enjoying some downtime. Still, the scavenger from Jakku that resides deep in her soul can’t stand the idea of doing nothing. Relaxation was not a luxury on Jakku: it was a death sentence. Still, she has slowly come around to appreciate the value in laying in bed, in reading, in taking pleasure from a lover’s body. A slow process for her, and in some ways an even slower one for Finn, who, upon hearing that he was being given a day off tried to report for re-conditioning, and was convinced that they were trying to get rid of him. Poe finally threatened to tie him to the bed if he didn’t relax, and Finn started to come around to the idea that not all commanders demanded constant vigilance and service from their soldiers.  
  
Rey hears the caf machine beep and begins the process of loading her cup up with sugar. She hears one of the men in the bedroom rise and pad gently out into the kitchen behind her. Warm arms wrap around her waist, and a scratchy chin tickles at the only piece of exposed neck it can get to. Poe, then.  
  
“Have you considered having some caf with your sugar? Plus, you’re plenty sweet already, you don’t need all that.”  
  
She turns her head to protest, and instead finds herself caught in a heady kiss. “Good morning, sunshine.” Poe rubs his nose against her cheek. “Was it too much to stay in bed with us this morning?”  
  
Rey shakes her head, “I was just too warm, that’s all.”  
  
Poe nods. “We are human heat lamps.” He makes his way to the cupboard where he keeps all of his cereals.  
  
Rey frowns. Breakfast was still a foreign concept to her. Objectively, she can acknowledge that she’s hungry, but it’s hard for her to even think about food in the morning. Even on a very good day on Jakku, it was still rare for there to be food left over for her to eat from the night before, and even then she tended to wait until lunch, ensuring that even if she missed dinner she wouldn’t be starving come time for her to sleep. For now, she stuck with her caf and watches over the rim of her cup as Poe inhales one bowl, followed immediately by another.  
  
She hears more rustling from the bedroom, and Finn’s sleepy face peaks around the corner. “I don’t know why I associate with early risers. You are crazy.”  
  
He flops down at the table, which makes Poe laugh. “No one was making you get up.”  
  
“I don’t want to miss anything,” Finn’s response is muffled by his face being pressed into his arms. “Who knows what sorts of things you guys will get up to when I’m not there.  
  
“What “sorts of things” are you worried about?” Poe grins and sidles up behind Rey, tucking her hair behind her ear and pressing his lips to the soft skin there. “These sorts of things?”  
  
Rey grins at the intrusion, and then frowns when she realises her arms are blocked from reaching her caf by Poe’s across her chest. Finn watches her struggle with a smile, as she tries to get the cup without breaking Poe’s contact. Finally she does, and her expression morphs into peaceful bliss. Carefully, Poe sneaks one hand up, gently taking the mug away from her and taking a sip.  
  
“Maker you like that sweet.”  
  
Rey sticks her tongue out at him and steps out of his arms, turning to face him. “If you’d never had sugar before you would like it too.”  
  
Finn had worked his way over during their morning routine, reaching around Rey to grab his nutrient bar. No matter how Poe tried, he couldn’t break some of the habits ingrained by the First Order, and Finn’s daily bar was one of them. Finn insisted that he needed it to ensure he could work at maximum capacity and Poe insisted that they were disgusting and shouldn’t be eaten by animals, which, in turn, made Rey appalled that anyone would consider wasting perfectly good food on an animal.  
  
Rey gently reaches up, tucking two fingers under Finn’s chin and guiding him down for a morning kiss. Rey in the morning was Rey at her most affectionate, before she fully woke up and put on her armour, and Finn loved every moment of it. Every chance he got he held in her in close to him, hugging and kissing as much as she could before she pushed him off. Poe said they were the most touch-starved humans he had ever met, and just dealt with it in different ways. Finn was still hurt whenever Rey moved away from him, convinced it was because something had changed and she was going to be stolen away from him again. Every morning though, she worked to rectify that before the attention of the two men overwhelmed her and she retreated back inside of herself, too sensitive to deal with them. For now though, she leans her head on his chest, keeping one hand on Poe and sipping her caf. Finn presses his cheek to the top of her head, nuzzling her still unbrushed hair and breathing in the scent of sunshine and Rey. Poe begins to move away, finding more breakfast and setting up at their small table.  
  
“Rey, do you have training today?”  
  
She frowns and sighs, “Yes, but only a half-day. Master Luke decided to give me as much of a break as I think he can give. I’m sure he’s trying to make up for lost time by working me to exhaustion.”  
  
“Okay, well we will be here when you get back.” Poe smiles at her irritation. “Don’t worry, you won’t miss out on any ‘sorts of things’ either.”  
  
She nods, finally standing up straight, relieving Finn from being her leaning post, and moves back to their bedroom to go get ready. Finn joins Poe at the table, taking the biggest bite he can manage from his nutrient bar to bug Poe and nearly choking, which makes Poe snort.  
  
“That’s what you get for being like that.”  
  
Rey steps out, looking far more Jedi-like than she did in her over-sized shirt and shorts, lightsaber at her waist and staff across her back. Supposedly her and Luke would be taking a trip off-world to get more crystals for her to build her own lightsaber soon, but for the moment she used Luke’s old one. She had excitedly explained to both men her fully detailed plans for the saber, going over the mechanics of it in loving detail. Her and Luke both agreed a staff would suit her far better than a traditional saber, and so she spent hours planning exactly how to control the double outputs. For the most part, it went over both of their heads, but Rey could make anyone excited about anything.  
  
She leans over both of them in turn, demanding kisses before she left, and taking off at a trot to the main training yard of the base, finding Luke already meditating. Meditation was her least favourite part of her training; she was to unused to sitting still, but Luke insisted it was good for her to learn to do nothing, so she tried. As she sat across from him, mirroring his crossed legs and open palms, she carefully opened herself up to the Force. As of late, it had been quiet for her, a sense of calm amidst the constantly controlled chaos of the base around her, which both soothed and disturbed her. She tried not to think too hard on Kylo Ren, which sometimes brought his mind far closer to hers than she was comfortable with, but it was hard to reach out into the Force without feeling his presence. Luke told her once it was because their minds had come too close when he interrogated her, and she still shudders to think of herself as close to that monster. She gently turns her mind away from those thoughts and instead reaches back towards her home, gently feeling for Poe’s warmth and Finn’s light. Instantly she blushes, hoping that Luke doesn’t take that moment to open his eyes. The feedback she got from them was certainly… intimate. She forces herself to turn away from that, despite all the parts of her that are interested to stay around, and instead turns inward.  
  
She hunts around for the sources of her inner turmoil- the fears of being captured again, losing loved ones to the dark side, finding that this is all some elaborate fever dream and she is somehow still on Jakku, and picks each to study it. She discards the thought that nothing has been real. If that’s the case, it is unchangeable, and she pushes it aside. The fear of someone taking her again still reigns strongly in her mind. Her memories of the Finalizer still haunt her dreams, and Kylo Ren’s face still occupies far too much of her time. But, she escaped once, and she is stronger than she was. And she knows that there are many people, Finn and Poe included, that would fight tooth and nail to bring her safely back home. She smiles a bit at the thought. Family is still strange to her, and she is sure that her family is stranger than most, but they certainly were a tenacious bunch. The fear of loss is new to her. She only ever had herself to lose on Jakku, and thinks about pushing that aside for later consideration, but changes her mind. She’s been informed that nothing is ever lost in the Force, and she dearly hopes that is true. She grabs onto that and uses it to light a torch against that lingering fear. Then she drifts, letting the Force flow through her and around her, adjusting to the feeling of every living thing on the base breathing, syncing themselves in some sort of cosmic dance that she is only one small part of.  
  
“You’re getting better at sitting,” Luke’s smile is evident in his voice.  
  
“I have a good teacher,” and when she opens her eyes, Luke is already on his feet, hand out to pull her to hers.  
  
“Today I was thinking we could do some combat with multiple opponents. Some brave pilots have volunteered their time to hit you with sticks.”  
  


* * *

  
Rey stumbles home, dragging her feet after what feels like far more than two hours of training with the pilots. Jessika in particular seemed to take some sort of sick joy from rapping her with her staff, and Rey was feeling every one of the bruises where they landed a hit.  
  
Poe and Finn are cuddled up on their couch, both napping while a holovid plays in the background. Rey smiles. She still hasn’t gotten into the habit of sleeping during the day. Without something to do she feels restless and insecure, but is more than happy to snuggle up in between them. She makes her way to the ‘fresher, relishing in the easy availability of water. She considers running a bath to soak herself for a bit, but the temptation of the couch is too much, and she settles for a shower. As the water runs, she hums herself a half-forgotten lullaby, and fails to hear the ‘fresher door open. She screams and drops her bottle when Poe is suddenly behind her, and they both burst into giggles.  
  
“I didn’t think I could sneak up on a Force user.” He gently wipes the soap off her forehead and away from her eyes.  
  
She laughed, “I wasn’t looking for you. I thought you were napping with Finn.”  
  
Poe is beginning to run one hand down her body, reaching behind her with the other to grab soap for a cloth. He lathers it and gently begins to wash her up. “I think I wore him out, but I’ve still got energy left.”  
  
Rey groans as he digs his fingers into one of the knots on her shoulder. “Well, I am very pleased about that.”  
  
“Turn.”  
  
Content with the direction this shower was going, she turns her back to him, letting his strong fingers work through the knots down her back. He softens as he moves towards her ribs, running his fingers down them. She knows he hates how they still poke out, but it doesn’t seem to matter how much she eats, she just can’t gain any weight. She’s sure that everything is going towards her muscles building, and with the amount of running that Luke makes her do it’s shocking that she hasn’t actually lost weight. Cheekily, Poe pinches her bum, making her squeak and turn back to face him. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing the length of her body up against his. He grins and kisses her deeply, lightly licking at her lips until she opens up for him before sliding his tongue past her teeth. Rey groans a bit, feeling him grow harder against her belly, and standing on her toes to try and deepen the kiss further. Poe pulls away, lightly pecking her lips, teasing her despite her protestations. He works his way across her jaw, and she tilts her head to give him access to her neck, letting him trail his affection down and across her collarbones. He works his way down to one breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, which always succeeds in getting a gasp from Rey. His hand has worked it’s way down ribs and over her hips at the same time, now working it’s way through her curls to find her clit. She moans at his success, grabbing at his hair, and putting one hand against the shower wall for balance. Poe rubs gently at her, coming back up to meet her mouth with his. Rey finds herself much closer to the edge far more quickly than she thought she would be. Apparently her spying on Poe and Finn earlier had turned her on a bit more than she thought, and quickly she is tumbling over the edge of her orgasm, grasping at Poe and moaning into his mouth. He holds her through her climax, smiling against her lips. Slowly she lets her eyes flutter open, meeting his and grinning back.  
  
“I feel like I need to wash again.”  
  
Poe laughs and kisses her. “Well, hurry up. I bet Finn’s up by now.” He leaves the shower, stealing her towel and making her grumble when she finally exits.  
  
She comes into the kitchen, braiding her hair back away from her face. Her revenge was steal one of Poe’s shirts from his clean laundry, which makes him frown and her stick her tongue out in response. Finn had started lunch while they were busy, concentrating far too heavily for canned soup. Rey comes up wrapping her arms around Finn’s waist from behind and burying her face between his shoulder blades. Finn runs one hand down her arm.  
  
“Good shower?”  
  
She nods into his back. “The best kind of shower.” Which makes Finn laugh.  
  
“One day I might need to get in on one of those. How was training?”  
  
That makes Rey frown. “It was good, but I still can’t stop my brain from going places I don’t want it to. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you guys, and when I meditate it’s all I can think about. And Luke keeps going on about fear is the path to the Dark Side and all that.” She breathes in deeply through her nose, trying to not overwhelm the men with her thoughts. “I just can’t seem to stop going there.”  
  
Finn turns around in her arms, and she feels Poe press up behind her. She knows that they are exchanging one of their knowing glances over her head, but she doesn’t want to lift her head up to get in their way.  
  
“Sweetling, I wish I knew how to help you.” Poe noses at her ear, kissing the outer shell of it. “We won’t leave you so long as we are able, but we all lead dangerous lives. If you really truly wanted, we could all run away somewhere, start our own commune. Finn and I would never wear pants again, and you could use the Force to feed us grapes directly from the vine.”  
  
That chokes a laugh from her. “I really can’t see you giving up your X-Wing.” She turns her head, still leaning on Finn’s chest to meet Poe’s eyes. “And what about BB-8? She would be heartbroken.”  
  
Poe smiles, and she narrows her eyes at him, but there’s no heat behind it. “I think you just made me talk myself into staying.”  
  
Finn kisses her crown. “Maybe talk to Luke? Although I think his advice will be the same as Poe’s, maybe with pants. Hopefully with pants.”  
  
Poe kisses her head on the other side, “Come to bed, loves, I think that some snuggling might be in order, and we have hardly lazed about enough for a day off.” He meets both of their horrified looks, “After lunch, then! Food first!”  
  
Finn nods and goes back to staring at his soup, determined not to burn it, while Rey grabs the bowls. She loved taking meals with them, something that it seemed like families would do. Whenever she had the chance, she set the table carefully, making sure that every plate was aligned perfectly.  
  
Food in their household was still a relatively a silent affair. Rey was always too focussed on getting as much food as possible into her mouth at once, and Finn still picked at anything that wasn’t bland, too unused to the flavours in non-stormtrooper food. Poe tried to engage them more than once before, but had given up, letting them eat their food in quiet comfort. Rey started making eyes at Poe when she was nearly done her soup, still clearly focussed on his early comments. He grinned at her, and the second her and Finn were done their food, he scooped their bowls away, then taking their hands to lead them to bed.  
  
As per her usual, Rey strips down to just her underclothes before climbing into their bed. She waits, nearly patiently for the men to strip down and crawl up to join her. She tucks her head under Poe’s chin, draping herself over his chest and Finn happily cuddles up behind her. She shifts his legs around until she can tangle hers up with his, sighing contentedly.  
  
“Maybe running away somewhere isn’t such a bad idea. We could have mandatory afternoon naps.”  
  
Poe nods, breathing in the scent of her hair and kissing the top of her head. He’s running his fingers up and down the back of Finn’s neck, playing with the curls at the base of his hairline, gently hypnotising the man into sleep. Rey feels herself drifting, happily contained within their arms.  
  


* * *

  
She wakes up a couple of hours later to Finn gently prodding her ribs. She rolls to face him, reaching one hand up to grab his cheek and pulling him in close for a kiss. Poe, never one to be left out, begins to work his lips up her spine, sucking at each vertebra, and licking at the indents in-between. Rey works her hands between her and Finn, nails lightly catching on his nipples, and trailing down his abs to grab at his cock, stroking gently and inviting his moans into her mouth. He was hard before she even started touching him, their proximity turning him on. He ruts gently up against her hand, pulling back a bit to check if his actions offended. Rey grins, overly pleased at him taking some control, and strokes harder, encouraging more. Poe, starting to become bored with his limited access to her spine, half rolls Rey onto her back, letting her keep her grip on Finn.  He kisses down her ribs, tickling her with his beard making her shake and twitch with suppressed giggles. He works his lips into the hollow of her hip, nipping at her, and succeeding in making her let go of Finn and grab at his head, yelping in surprise. Finn groans at the loss of contact, and Poe briefly surges up with a kiss in lieu of an apology. Rey resumes her stroking of Finn, and Poe focusses his mouth on her inner thighs, gently sucking and nibbling at the skin there. Finn places one hand on top of Poe’s head, encouraging him to work his way up to Rey’s centre. Poe obliges, and works his tongue between her lips, staring up at her, gauging her reaction. She moans, grasping harder at Finn, both of them moaning.  
  
Poe pauses for a moment, lifting his head, which makes Rey glare at him. He grins in response, “Rey, my dearest, you should start working Finn open for me.”  
  
He resumes his licking and sucking, leaving Rey to figure out how to reach the lube without breaking his contact. Her hand scrabbles along their headboard, sure that it was right there just a moment ago. Finn takes pity on her in her struggle, and reaches up above her to grab it, opening it, and squeezing a sizeable dollop out onto her waiting fingers. He slides back down next her, letting her head rest against his chest, and watching Poe with more than a little interest. Gently, Rey reaches down and begins to work one finger, almost too cautiously for Finn’s taste into his waiting hole. Finn moans at the contact, Poe echoing when he sees what she is doing. She kisses Finn’s chest, enjoying the vibration of his moans against her lips, and begins to work her second finger in.  
  
Carefully, she also opens herself up to the Force, the way she does when she is meditating. She lets it begin to flow through her carefully, not sure of how much will be too much. The pleasure of the two men, the heat in the room and Poe’s ministrations slowly overwhelms her, and far before she thinks she is ready she is coming into Poe’s mouth. He holds her hips steady when she bucks, licking her broadly through her pleasure. She had never let herself be open to their pleasure too, and is shocked at the feedback they give her at her own orgasm. Lying back, she lets her fingers slide out of Finn, taking stock of Poe’s shit-eating grin as he lays the other man on his back, taking advantage of Rey’s generous lube usage to slide into him. Still letting her aftershocks flow through her bones, Rey watches as Poe licks into Finn’s mouth, sharing her taste. She sees Poe’s hips begin to stutter, far too aroused to go for very long, and reaches out to help Finn over the edge, feeling Poe’s orgasm overtake him.  
  
Poe gently rolls off of Finn, breathing heavily. Finn is grinning up at the ceiling and Rey can feel the pleasure still rolling off both of them in waves. Poe groans and gets to his feet, stumbling a bit on his way to the ‘fresher. She hears the water running, and he returns with two warm, wet clothes, coming over to clean up his two lovers. He kisses each of them as he washes the evidence of their love-making off of their skin, before languidly tossing to cloths in the vague direction of the laundry, and sliding down between them, drawing them close to rest on his chest.  
  
“Well, I would say that was a very successful day off.”  
  
Rey nods, yawning, reaching one hand up to trace nonsense shapes onto Poe’s chest. She reaches out a bit further, grabbing Finn’s hand and holding it, smiling a bit.  
  
Slowly, the trio begin to nod off. Their sleep was rarely uninterrupted, all three far too plagued by nightmares of things they had seen to make it through a full night, but content enough to grab the warm body next to them and take some comfort in the closeness of another human. The next day would continue on as so many had before them, and the tide of war would carry them on. But for now, they were happy. They were a family, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://emdeewrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
